


White Esikmos or One Direction?(Harry one shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Harry has one decision he either stays in the White Eskimos or joins One Direction.





	White Esikmos or One Direction?(Harry one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was completely random just something I worte back then when I got bored...and yes there is hints of Larry (HarrryxLouis)

I was pacing back and forth in my room. I had choice to make I either stay with my band mates in white Eskimos or I join my other mates in One Direction. I mean looking at my life right now it was good were almost there making people recognized us. I also had a girlfriend her name was Abbie. She was beautiful stunning gray eyes. Beautiful brown blond hair sorta reminded me of a girl version of Niall. Except the gray eyes I mean they were blue sometimes. But anyway but yet then there's my other mates I became real close Louis. I don't know what to do. I mean with out me in the white Eskimos they could crash. I wouldn't want that. Hmm what to choice what to choice? I sat at the edge of my bed my phone started to buzz. I took at look it was Louis. He sent me a text asking if I wanted to go out to dinner with him later. Even though that doesn't sound right...hope he means just as pals I do have a girlfriend. I text him back saying sure ill see you around at 8. I got up finding something nice to wear. After that I go down stairs grab the keys and leave. I met up with him as soon as he pulled up next to me.

"Harry you look smashing!" He said with smirk across his face.

"Thanks I do say you look smashing as well." I laughed a little.

"Shall we go in my good friend?" He said walking up to the door.

"Yes we shall." I walked in.

We got placed in the back room I looked around not many people were back here.

"So Harry have you decided to come join us yet or are you going to stay in the band you're in." He asked with a curious look.

"I don't know what I want Louis...I mean where almost there were more people are noticing us." I sighed.

"Hey it's okay if you stay with them I understand." He placed his hand on my sending sparks right through me.

"Thanks Louis for understanding me." I smiled at him.

We enjoyed a nice dinner that evening. I went back home sighing as I went through the door. I sat on the couch thinking. Maybe I should stay with these guys I mean we made it this far. I texted the boys saying that I'm staying In my band. They all said they understood. In a way I felt bad for turning down my other mates but I'm glad they understood. I then get this surprise text from Louis saying that he loves me. Maybe he texted the wrong the number. I text him back saying I think you texted the wrong number. Later that night he says I didn't text the wrong number I meant it...but since you have someone I can wait until you're ready. I smile at the text maybe I did have slight feelings for him I mean I got to admit he is hot. Did I just say that!? Oh well I got time to figure things out right now I'm going to enjoy my night. It was nice having friends from two different bands. I smiled and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
